Forced induction devices, such as turbochargers and superchargers, supply compressed air to internal combustion engines, which may increase power output thereof. Forced induction devices include compressor wheels that, when rotated, draw ambient air into the forced induction device, and expel the air at an increased pressure (i.e., expel compressed air). Compressor wheels are typically manufactured from a solid metal material (e.g., cast and/or machined aluminum). Compressor wheels may also be made from a polymer material, which may be advantageous to reduce mass and inertia as compared to a solid metal wheel. However, such polymer materials may be subject to increased deformation and stress, as compared to solid metal compressor wheels, due to the polymer material thereof being less stiff than the metal material.